


On the sea

by Tanel



Category: Planes (Movies)
Genre: Hector Vector, Helicopters, M/M, Movie: Planes: Fire & Rescue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Finally forced myself to write that pathetic thing, yea I thought that I might want to ship those two now.Who is Hector? Well he is the guy who lifted Dusty out of the sea after he crashed.
Relationships: Blade Ranger/Skipper Riley
Kudos: 5





	On the sea

Valentine's day, Dusty had a big race coming up and he had invited Blade to be part of his support team on racing, Blade had a chance to finally meet Skipper who Dusty had talked so much about, seeing how happy they both were finally seeing each other made Blade feel a little jealous.   
It wasn't like he needed to spend that special day with someone 'special' but on same time he couldn't help but miss the times where he could spend entire valentine's day with Nick.   
He didn't want to admit this to himself but he felt like he could really like some affection on at least this one day, of course since he had been single since he lost Nick he thought he would even have a chance, so he tried to forget about it.   
All he had hoped was at least to be with his friends.   
When Blade had agreed to come to the ship with Skipper and the rest of Dusty's friends he believed he could just forget about his deep desire of physical affection and just spend that time Dusty's friends.   
When he reached to port and landed on Fysenhower's helipad he quickly noticed someone was watching him, it wasn't a hard stare that made you feel uncomfortable, it was rather neutral, friendly even though he definitely had this specific strong gaze in his eyes that showed his position on their deck.   
Suprisingly enough that someone happened to be another helicopter, similar to himself but not quite, Blade just nodded to him as a greeting before Skipper invited him to come inside.   
He took him under the deck where the rest of Dusty's team was, they mostly just talked about Dusty and his race and what their role was and how they could support him as much as possible while on the ship.   
After a while Skipper decided he could just show Blade around on the ship and introduce him to the guys there.   
After a little while the settled in for the night, Skipper was the one to stay awake in case Dusty needs him while the others tried to get some rest.   
Blade was given a spare hangar on the ship where he had one sleeping mat and all and all fairly comfortable conditions.   
Hower no matter how Blade tried he couldn't get any sleep, not only that he just felt strange, he had never been on a ship before, when he felt the ground underneath him starting to swing from the stormy sea his mind started to go through all possible scenarios that could happen to Dusty. But he tried to do his best to just stay positive, it seemed to work, he started to peacefully fall asleep, he was lying on his underside since he didn't bother having to constantly balance himself on moving ship.   
He was almost peacefully asleep until the ship hit particularly big wave, Blade jumped awake, quite literally jumped, he felt as if he could fall over, the room was pitch black and the moving ground actually started to scare the sleepy helicopter.   
He quickly made his way out of the hangar into the corridor, the light flickered in the ship, Blade felt some strange feeling of panic creeping into him, it didn't feel real to him, he hated the way the ground was unsteady, he felt as if he's going to be sick.   
He made his way toward the door to get onto deck, when the got the door open he hungrily gasped for fresh air, he went on, the door closing behind him, outside world was pitch black, some odd glow of red/orange light glew from the stormy sky above him but it wasn't enough to actually make anything visible, as Blade was only able to see silhouettes of the ship he carefully rolled to the end of the deck to look at the dark sky and sea underneath. He breathed heavily, feeling somewhat better now, he took few moments longer to calm down, meantime he didn't even hear the door of the deck opening again and someone approaching him.   
Suddenly he heard someone speaking to him.   
"your first time on the ship right?"   
The voice was smooth and deep, Blade slowly turned, he saw a silhouette of a blueish gray helicopter, slightly bigger than himself.   
"Um.. Wha..?"   
Blade was still feeling a little dizzy. The sky gave out a deep rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up the sky as well the deck and then Blade realized who he was talking to, it was the helicopter he saw earlier this day, one of the jolly wrenches.   
The helicopter came closer to him, for some reason Blade felt somewhat intimidated, the other helicopter's eyes nearly gleamed in the dark.   
"Feeling better?" he asked.   
"Umm yeah.."   
His voice did something to Blade that he wasn't really able to explain to himself. Even though he was similar in size he seemed to appear way stronger, his frame was obviously armored and Blade knew he definitely had guns built into him.   
" We should get inside, the deck can get slippery and ice pieces can hit you with big waves like this, come."   
And with this the other just motioned to follow him back inside.   
Blade did, he felt somehow strange, there was definitely something about the other copter that made him feel in certain ways.  
They went back inside, Blade followed the other through the hallway until they reached the lift.   
"Your room was down right?"   
"yeah." Blade simply replied looking the other into his eyes, his eyes were intense and cold blueish gray color, his sight looked cold but also so beautiful and strong.   
"I'm Hector by the way"   
The helicopter pressed the button on the lift to take Blade back to his room.   
"I-I'm Blade…" The Agusta replied, not sure what else to say.   
Hector chuckled at that "Yes I know that already, it’s nice to meet you" he smiled and turned slightly to look at him.   
There was a second of silence between the until the lift reached down to them.   
"So Blade, I'll take you back to your hangar."   
They went inside and Hector pushed the button for the lift to go back down.   
The doors closed and the lift started to slide down.   
Silence came between them, Blade felt pressure and tension rising in the air, for some reason he felt intimidated by the other helicopter, he looked so strong and his posture was so still, unnaurally still, of course he had been trained to hold himself like this, he couldn't just go around dragging himself across the floors, he was a soldier after all.   
When they got down to the right floor Hector got out first and Blade followed him.   
When they got to Blade's room Hector turned to look at him again.   
Blade didn't want to admit it but he didn't want to spend the rest of the night alone.. Hector just opened the doors to his room then "Well here you go, you should get some rest now, you have big day coming up, Dusty need you so just.. Try to relax, if you need anything I'll be in the room 41"  
Blade felt like an idiot now, he got some weird tingling over his whole frame from the way Hector spoke to him.   
After that he was just left by himself.   
Blade settled back onto his sleeping mat and lied back down, thinking about the other helicopter, he couldn't get his words out of his mind, there was just something about him that made Blade feel in certain ways.   
He shifted on his mat to get more comfortable but his frame was still dense.   
He stirred around more and lied back down again, he gave out a sigh, he felt too uncomfortable so he tried to squeeze his eyes shut and just forget about how he was feeling.   
Suddenly there was a knock on his door.   
Blade wasn't sure if he had heard it right, he shot back up but didn't open the door yet.   
'another knock'   
Blade quickly went to open the door.   
"Hector?"   
"Hey, Blade I thought since you felt sick earlier I made you some tea" he muttered through his teeth and placed to plate with a cup on it down and nudged it closer to Agusta.   
"It could make you feel a little better, it helped me when I was new here, I got sick nearly every night, it was terrible."   
Blade felt as he might blush, he hoped that the other probably wouldn't notice it, 'wishful thinking'. 

"I hope you don't mind if I stay here?"   
Hector asked, sounding somewhat unsure suddenly.   
Of course Blade didn't mind, in fact he deeply desired it, it made him feel safer, almost like back in time when he used to stay in one hangar with Nick.   
"No of course not" Blade made more room for the other copter who gladly rolled inside.   
Blade lied down on his mat, sipping the tea when Hector stood right next to him.  
Blade didn't see that but he felt the war Chopter looking at him.   
He was wondering what he was thinking about, he didn't quite understand why would he want to be so friendly towards him all of sudden, he barely knew him, but maybe it was just because he didn't really get any time off the sea to meet other aircrafts, especially helicopters since even Blade didn't have many friends of his species. Helicopters were much lower on population numbers than planes were so it would be understandable why Hector acted the way he did.   
When Blade finished his tea he looked back to Hector who was looking into the darkness instead.   
"Seeing anything interesting there?" Blade joked, but regretted it right away since it felt stupid to ask such things.   
"No not really, I was just thinking" Hector turned his eyes back to Blade, Blade went silent, he could have sworn he saw his eyes glowing in darkness, and then remembered that he wasn't really the type of helicopter who had much of ancient predatory genes left in him. Of course he had more than most planes did but not in a way that his eyes would glow in the dark, all he had was sharp teeth and physical strength and flexibility just like most helicopters.   
Blade sunk into Hector's eyes, feeling him somehow swallowing him with them.   
Neither of them said anything, suddenly Hector moved to close in on Augusta.   
Hector wasn't thinking straight, he felt something wild taking over his senses.   
Blade locked in place, he didn't think about it but he let the other so close to him that suddenly their noses touched.   
Hector stopped, not daring to push things further, it was Blade in Ed closer to make the connection between them complete, he tilted himself to kiss Hector on his lips. For few moments they stood like this, keeping the contact, feeling each other's energy until Blade dared to open his mouth and lick at other's lip.   
Hector closed his eyes and pushed things further, he opened his mouth and slided his tongue in Blade's, their tongues curled and slided over each other, pushing his tongue further Blade felt Hector's nearly razor sharp teeth back in his mouth.   
He brushed his soft tongue over them, imagining them biting down onto his rotors.   
He unconsciously moaned at these thought.   
He moved down further, licking his armored metal, it felt colder and harder than his own, Blade gasped and brushed his whole body against Hector's, the helicopters kept rubbing and nudging each other, adding wet kisses to the game.   
Suddenly Blade felt something sharp around his tail, he gasped and lowered himself near the ground.   
Hector was definitely trying to dominate him and it seemed that he was winning.   
Blade tried to push against Hector and get his tail free when he felt himself being harshly yanked.   
"Mmmmnnnggghh" Blade didn't want to make any sounds that gave indications of losing the game but Hector already knew who is going to be dominating who.   
He let go of Agusta's tail and turned himself over to 'jump' and heave his front landing gear over his tail, he reached himself higher to lick at his rotors.   
"Nnngaaah!" Blade immediately yelped.   
Hector bit down onto Blade's rotors, growling in dominating manner.   
Blade was already breathing quite hard he didn't know what it was, he never thought he would just go and do such things with someone he had just met.   
As Hector sucked and licked at Blade's rotors Blade kept rewarding him with passionate gasping and soft moans.   
It was soon time to take step further, Hector opened his panels, his strong robust cock slide from inside him and he pushed himself against Blade, his member brushing over Blade's closed panels.   
"Open up" Hector growled, still biting down on Blade's rotor blade. "Mmmh what if I don't?" Blade felt like teasing, thinking he could get a chance to turn tables on Hector.   
"Open…" Hector whispered again, slowly humping against his body.   
Blade tried to make an attempt and get away from under him, unsuccessfully.   
Hector growled and let go of Blade's rotor and shoved him against the corner of the room.   
Blade yelled in surprise and tried to struggle to back himself away but Hector pushed him down further, locking his landing gear to block Blade's way behind.   
Blade panted heavily, struggling against the other, finally when he felt himself becoming tired he obeyed and opened his panes.   
"That's the right way.." Hector said with amused tone. He slide his cock over Blade's dripping wet slit, "just stay still ok?" Blade bit his lip, patiently waiting for the other to push into him.   
Hector felt like teasing due to Blade disobeying him before, he kept biting his rotors barely enough to be considered painful while dry humping him from behind.   
"mmmh.. Hector.." Blade moaned, rising his tail up higher.   
Hector felt waves of pleasure rushing through his body at that, he readjusted himself to line himself up and finally pushed himself inside all the way to hilt.   
Blade screamed in pleasure his eyes slipped close.   
"mmmh, this is what you want right?" Hector replied, pulling back out again stopping when the tip was in and waited few moments.   
Blade gritted his teeth waiting for the feeling to be filled again but it didn't happen, Blade tried to reverse himself against Hector to take him, disobeying him again. Hector growled at his trying to warn Blade, but Blade still foolishly believed he could get a chance to dominate him, he started to struggle under him to get away, probably wanting to be on top. To this Hector harshly pushed Blade back into corner and showed himself all the way in, causing Blade to scream out in pain and pleasure.   
"I warned you" Hector replied, still biting down onto his rotor and harshly slammed himself into him.   
Blade yelled in pleasure, finally accepting being dominated and let Hector to just take him.   
The war copter slammed himself into him, feeling himself becoming closer to his peak.   
"Ahhh Blade… You have no idea how good you feel" Hector moaned, becoming overwhelmed with pleasure.   
Blade kept whimpering and moaning louder the longer Hector kept going.   
"Ahh.. Fuck… I- I'm gonna cum…." Blade gasped weakly.   
Hector kept going, using nearly all his strength to fuck the hell out of Augusta until he felt him coming hard under him, Blade yelled out in pleasure, his warm fluids dripping onto hangars floor. Hector wasn't far behind finally letting go of Balde's rotor to moan loudly and fill Blade's insides with his vicious seed.   
After that Hector unmounted him and reversed himself away, Blade backed up from the corner to look at him, they both panted heavily, Blade looked dazed and quite out of reality, Hector went to gently lick at his face.   
"You'll be okay soldier" he simply said and kept licking him to cool down his overheating metal.   
After few minutes they snuggled closely together onto one mat, Hector embraced him, nudging and rubbing himself against him, Blade was already lying down on his belly when Hector decided to do same, he rarely slept like that due to being a soldier and having that in him to constantly be on alert, even while sleeping.   
Tonight he allowed himself to relax fully. They snuggled closely together. Soon they were peacefully in deep sleep.


End file.
